Comment rendre Rose Granger-Weasley jalouse
by Gouline971
Summary: Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Scorpius est fou amoureux de Rose. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque. Voilà pourquoi Albus a eu cette idée stupide… pas si stupide…


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé un bon été, de bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée !** J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai plus rien posté alors que ça ne fait même pas six mois… Si en fait ça fait une éternité :)

 **Alors, alors,** si je reviens aujourd'hui, **ce n'est pas pour une fiction** (malheureusement) mais pour **un OS** (c'est mieux que rien). Mais attention, je m'attaque à une période que je n'ai jamais testé : **La "Next generation" !**

 **Que je vous explique** : Lorsque que le dernier livre de la saga est sorti et que j'ai lu… ce… ce… enfin cet épilogue, je l'ai tellement détesté (et je le déteste toujours) que je l'ai en quelque sorte renié en me disant que **jamais, mais ô grand jamais !, je n'écrirai quoi que ce soit à propos des enfants de notre Golden Trio** **\+ Drago** (ce qui est finalement faux puisque je les ai déjà introduits dans un OS Dramione et Hansy). Mais ne voilà-t-il pas que l'annonce **la pièce a été faite** et je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir quelles seraient les aventures des enfants d'Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago.

 **J'ai adoré la pièce**. La mise en scène est tout simplement parfaite, époustouflante, magique (je parle bien de la mise en scène pas de l'histoire) et les personnages pour certains sont géniaux. Et c'est parce que j'ai adoré et été surprise du caractère de certains personnages que **ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ce OS.**

C'est un **Rose/Scorpius** qui se passe deux ans après l'histoire qui se déroule dans la pièce de théâtre. Je vais donc être dans l'obligation de…

 **/ALERTE ! WARNING ! ACHTUNG !/**

Si vous n'avez **NI LU ou VU la pièce de théâtre** , je vous conseillerai de **passer votre chemin** et de revenir lorsque l'un des deux sera fait. **Pourquoi ?** Tout simplement parce que je ferai allusion à certaines choses s'étant déroulées sur scène. **Donc si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, ne lisez pas.** En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

 **/Fin du ALERTE ! WARNING ! ACHTUNG !/**

 **Pour les personnes qui souhaitent lire cette histoire** , j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. (Aïe, aïe, aïe j'ai peur, je ne maîtrise pas du tout ces personnages...)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et (je pense que je peux le mettre par rapport à la pièce de théâtre) Jack Thorne et John Tiffany.

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Scorpius est fou amoureux de Rose. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas forcément réciproque. Voilà pourquoi Albus a eu cette idée stupide… mais pas si stupide…

* * *

 _ **Comment rendre Rose Granger-Weasley jalouse.**_

 **Année : Février 2023**

C'était horrible, atroce même. Il avait le sentiment que le temps venait tout simplement de s'arrêter. Il aurait pourtant voulu tout faire pour revenir en arrière, mais il avait déjà tiré les leçons de cette manœuvre dangereuse. Il fallait accepter le passé et surtout vivre avec. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours voulu faire attention à tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il disait afin de ne rien regretter. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi à la seconde même où il avait croisé sa route (pour la énième fois de la journée pourtant) il avait perdu le contrôle ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son corps n'avait absolument pas obéit à son premier cerveau et son second cerveau n'avait pas été dans les parages pour le retenir. Alors il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle, avait ouvert la bouche, sortit un truc qui ressemblait selon lui à peu près au cri d'un babouin et était parti en courant pour se refugier dans sa salle commune.

Il était à présent allongé dans le canapé des Serpentard avec un livre ouvert sur les yeux, mettant à geindre à peu prés toutes les trente secondes en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il sentit une personne tourner autour du canapé, s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de la cheminée et lui retirer le livre des yeux. Scorpius Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, son deuxième cerveau, Albus Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Al ? Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? se mit-il à geindre pour la énième fois.

-Tu as demandé à ma très chère cousine si elle voulait sortir avec toi, voilà ce que tu as fait. Encore…

Scorpius ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'aventura dans une de ses grimaces qu'Albus avait toujours du mal à décrypter après six ans d'amitié.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda Albus.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle dira toujours non…

-Elle est tellement belle…

-Et qu'elle le racontera à tout le château.

-Et elle sent tellement bon…

-Scorpius ! hurla presque Albus tout en secouant son ami. Ca ne va plus du tout là ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait six ans que tu es amoureux de Rose ?! Qui reste amoureux de la même personne pendant autant d'années alors que cette même personne le rejette ?!

-Ton grand-père, répondit sérieusement Scorpius. Avec ta grand-mère.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai… Il va recommencer, soupira Albus.

-Ta grand-mère ne supportait pas ton grand-père et pourtant il a insisté et encore, et encore et encore ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

-Elle l'a frappé ?

-Elle a dit oui ! Ta grand-mère, Lily Evans a dit oui à ton grand-père James Potter ! Puis ils se sont vite mariés ! Puis ils ont eu ton père et… Oui, bon, après ils se sont malheureusement fait tués mais… Ils ont été fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Et c'est ça que je veux entre Rose et moi !

-Un amour intense avant de mourir ?

-Non ! Un amour intense, pur, sincère pour toujours ! s'extasia Scorpius en se redressant.

-Hum hum… C'est bien beau ce projet, mais tu as oublié un petit détail. Elle te déteste !

-Mais non, elle ne me déteste pas ! Elle a pitié de moi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ses yeux brillent quand elle me voit.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ils brillent… De dégoût… Mais ils brillent.

-De pitié !

-Ce n'est pas mieux Sco, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte.

-On va vraiment avoir cette conversation de nouveau ?

-Et à chaque fois que tu demanderas à ma cousine de sortir avec toi, je pense.

Scorpius lança un léger petit regard à Albus, lui arracha presque le livre des mains, s'allongea, le reposa sur ses yeux et se mit à geindre une fois de plus. Albus soupira à son tour en roulant des yeux. Son meilleur ami était vraiment incorrigible et un éternel romantique un brin tordu pour être tombé amoureux de sa Gryffondor de cousine qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de lui quand l'occasion s'y présentait.

-Salut Albus. Salut Scorpius.

-Salut… Susan, répondit Albus.

-Gnnnaaarrrrrd ! répondit Scorpius sans même se lever.

Cette réponse peu humaine de la part Scorpius, n'empêcha pas Susan Rigsby de glousser avant de quitter la salle commune. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'Albus et Scorpius entendent des gloussements sur leur passage. Particulièrement depuis que toute l'école avait été mise au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait deux ans auparavant, à savoir avoir eu la bêtise de vouloir de ramener Cedric Diggory d'entre les morts et d'avoir par la même occasion découvert que Voldemort avait une fille. Rien de réjouissant. Et Albus avait beau dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour les sauver, les filles n'en avaient que faire, elles gloussaient. Enfin certaines n'en avaient que faire. Rose était une irréductible Granger-Weasley qui ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner.

Bien sûr elle avait été très inquiète pour son cousin et avait rapidement regretté ses années où elle avait décidé de ne pas lui parler parce qu'il était à Serpentard, mais il en était totalement différent pour Scorpius. Elle ne le supportait pas. C'était comme ça, c'était physique. Albus avait beau lui demander d'être un peu plus gentille avec Scorpius, Rose lui disait « S'il arrêtait d'être aussi bizarre, alors je pourrai être un peu plus gentille. »

Mais c'était Scorpius. On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être normal. Il était d'un naturel bizarre et c'était pour ça qu'il était son meilleur ami.

-Sco ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens manger ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Son estomac prouva pourtant le contraire.

-C'est ce que j'entends, se moqua Albus.

-Je fais la grève de la faim. Tu pourras le dire à Rose. Je ne mangerai pas tant qu'elle ne voudra pas sortir avec moi. Comme ça elle aura ma mort sur la conscience.

-Ou sera heureuse d'assister à ton enterrement. Allez, viens !

Albus le tira par le bras pour qu'il puisse se lever et le poussa jusqu'à la sortir de la salle commune sous les protestations de Scorpius. Il se retrouva rapidement assis à manger sans grand appétit malgré son estomac qui semblait crier famine.

-Je vais te faire manger si tu n'avales rien, prévint Albus.

-Arrête de me materner.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ou tu vas encore demander à Rose de sortir avec toi.

Scorpius jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor et regarda Rose rire aux éclats avec sa meilleure amie. Il sentit son cœur bondir et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai hâte de me retrouve contre elle durant un match de Quidditch.

-Merlin, mais je te perds un peu plus chaque jour. Mais… mais… Scorpius, non !

Le jeune Malefoy s'était levé précipitamment en voyant Rose faire de même. Seulement lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, Rose se précipita hors de la grande salle, le laissant devant les grandes portes, tout penaud.

-Il faut parfois savoir regarder au-delà que le bout de son nez, Scorpius Malefoy.

Il regarda Polly Chapman qui venait de passer à côté de lui tout en éclatant d'un rire assez déroutant.

-Tu sais quoi, Sco ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais demander à Polly de sortir avec toi.

-Quoi ?! fit-il en montant dans les aiguë. Pourquoi je ferai ça alors que j'aime ta cousine ?

-Pour rendre ma dite-cousine jalouse.

Albus le devança et retourna au cahot. Il le retrouva dans leur dortoir en train d'enlever sa cravate verte et argent. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Karl Jenkins n'était pas encore là. Sans doute était-il encore en train de draguer ils ne savaient quelles sorcières entre la grande salle et les cachots. Scorpius fut prit d'une angoisse. Et s'il avait déjà tenté de sortir avec Rose ? Et si Rose avait déjà dit oui ? Et si c'était pour ça qu'elle passait ces deux dernières années à lui dire non ? Parce qu'elle était avec Jenkins et qu'ils sortaient ensemble en cachette !

-Scorpius, pourquoi tu es tout pâle ?

-J'ai toujours été pâle, répondit-il nerveusement.

-Non, là tu es carrément livide. Bon, écoute, cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps et j'en ai marre de te voir courir après une chimère ou tout simplement un mur de la taille de ma cousine. Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut agir. Et cette action consiste à demander à Polly de sortir avec toi ce weekend.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Mais Scorpius…

-Non ! Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Un, parce que je n'en ai rien à faire de Polly ! Deux, parce que je vais me mettre ta cousine à dos, et trois ! Parce que je vais me mettre ta cousine à dos !

-Mais tu l'as déjà à dos ! Sauf qu'en sortant avec une autre fille, et bien là, elle va se retourner.

-Pour me gifler.

-Au moins elle se retournera et ce sera déjà un début.

Scorpius soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Sortir avec Polly Chapman, non mais quelle idée ! Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça un jour. Sortir avec Polly Chapman, cette insupportable Gryffondor. En fait, il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais vu sortir avec une autre fille que Rose Granger-Weasley. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le Poudlard-Express, depuis qu'elle savait qui il était et qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Depuis ce jour, il avait voulu sortir avec elle. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Etait-ce à cause de sa voix ? De son regard flamboyant, de ses cheveux formant un énorme nuage orangé autour de sa tête, à cause de ses tâches de rousseurs sur le nez, à cause de peau caramel ? Il ne le savait pas, mais depuis ce jour, Scorpius avait rapidement compris qu'il était amoureux de Rose Granger-Weasley et que malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas réciproque du tout. Mais il gardait espoir. Il avait vraiment espoir. Il était gentil, ne disait jamais un mot de travers ou presque, sauf lorsqu'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui ce qui arrivait une à deux fois… par semaine. Mais à part ça, il était la gentillesse incarnée, ce qui n'était pas l'étiquette officielle des Serpentard. Mais que voulez-vous, c'était comme ça qu'étaient les loosers et on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy était un looser.

-C'était pour la sortie de la semaine prochaine que je voulais sortir avec elle, dit-il. C'est la St Valentin.

-Je sais, répondit Albus. Raison de plus pour le faire.

-Elle m'en voudra.

-C'est le risque.

-Et puis qui dit que Polly dira oui.

-Elle a les dents qui rayent le parquet. Elle dira oui. Et au moins, comme ça Rose se rendra compte que Polly Chapman est une peste.

Scorpius soupira en lâchant un long et profond soupir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça. Il en avait tiré des leçons. Les plans d'Albus Potter était très souvent foireux et surtout très dangereux pour son propre bien. Et pourtant, il le sentait, même si son cerveau lui hurlait de ne pas accepter, son amitié sans faille pour Albus prenait le dessus.

-Comment je m'y prends ?

 **000**

Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler. L'opération « Rendre Rose jalouse » avait commencé. Comme il l'avait pensé, le plan d'Albus était court sur le papier mais alors complètement foireux. Scorpius avait toute les chances de se faire désintégrer par Rose et de surtout recevoir un refus monumental de la part de Polly, chose qui serait encore plus humiliante pour lui que le « Je préfèrerais brûler en enfer que de sortir avec toi » de la petite Granger-Weasley.

Albus était déjà dans la grande salle, prenant son petit-déjeuner et attendait impatiemment que Scorpius fasse son entrée. Il arriva enfin les mains dans les poches, la mine basse et légèrement anxieux. Il jeta un regard à Albus qui leva discrètement le pouce avec un sourire. Sourire que Scorpius avait, à l'instant envie, de lui faire bouffer. Non mais quelle idée ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il voulait voir, savoir si cette technique allait vraiment rendre Rose jalouse et donc signifier que peut-être il pouvait lui plaire. Et cette curiosité le poussa à s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor. Un pas après l'autre, il traversa l'allée qui séparait les Gryffondor des Serdaigle et s'arrêta pile devant Rose avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait s'adresser.

-Non pour la millième fois, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi, Malefoy.

-Merci de cette proposition Granger-Weasley, mais ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir.

Rose leva le nez de son livre qu'elle lisait tout en mangeant son porridge et regarda Scorpius qui la fixait toujours avant de tourner la tête vers Polly.

-Salut Polly. Ca te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ce weekend ?

-Quoi ? fit Polly.

-Quoi ?! répéta Rose en lâchant brutalement son livre.

Cette portion de la table des Gryffondor fut subitement silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait Rose, Scorpius et Polly. Cette dernière écarquillait les yeux ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard s'adressait à elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Mince ! Scorpius ne s'attendait pas du tout à un « pourquoi » mais à un « non » franc et catégorique. Il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse et il ne pensait absolument pas qu'elle lui apparaîtrait aussi rapidement.

-Eh bien, et bien… je… j'ai… j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Il faut que je tente de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. C'est ce que je fais.

La surprise quitta les traits de Polly pour afficher un sourire, se sentant soudainement flattée.

-C'est bien que tu aies écouté de ce que j'ai dit. J'en suis ravie.

Scorpius tenta un sourire entendu et se demanda s'il ne ressemblait pas en cet instant à un troll des montagnes.

-Alors ? Ca te dit ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle immédiatement. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Scorpius Malefoy sait faire seul avec une fille.

Quelques filles de la maison gloussèrent alors que Rose, toujours silencieuse et stupéfaite par ce revirement de situation laissa éclater sa colère.

-Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ?! Tu ne vas pas sortir avec lui ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Polly. Il me l'a demandé à moi. Pourquoi je ferai la bêtise de dire non ?

-Parce que…

-On se donne rendez-vous devant les grilles du château, Scorpius ? demanda Polly en coupant l'argument de Rose.

-Oui… Oui… Evidemment, répondit-il surpris que cette première étape ait marché.

Polly se leva et se plaça en face de Scorpius avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue droite. Son instinct lui avait crié de reculer avant de se rappeler pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait jeté un léger coup d'œil à Rose dont le regard flamboyant semblait lui lancer des flammes alors que Maggie Oliver semblait lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-J'ai hâte d'être avec le Roi des Scorpions…

-Oh ! fit Rose en se levant de sa place alors que Polly s'en allait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Scorpius n'osa plus regarder Rose et préféra se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, prêt à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Ca ne sent pas bon, dit-il à Albus. Ca ne sent pas bon du tout. Rose me déteste !

-C'est parfait.

-Parfait ?! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu as vu comment elle m'a regardé ? Où était la pitié là-dedans ? C'était de la haine ! Je suis retourné à la case départ et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Cette haine n'est pas dirigée contre toi Sco, tu t'en rendras très vite compte.

-Elle va me tuer. je te dis ! Elle va m'arracher les yeux ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter. A chaque fois ! A chaque fois tu as une idée, je plonge tête baissée et après il se passe quoi ? Je frôle la mort ! Tu es un danger Albus Potter et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

-Quelle drama-queen, tu fais. Ca en deviendrait presque comique, répliqua Albus.

En cet instant précis, Socrpius maudit son meilleur ami mais ne put s'empêcher en regardant à nouveau Rose, dont la colère ne semblait pas avoir quitté son visage, de la trouver aussi belle qu'une déesse grecque. Rose Granger-Weasley était son Aphrodite, son Athena, sa Demeter et il était fou d'amour pour elle.

 **000**

-Elle ne sortira pas avec Scorpius Malefoy ! Foi de Granger-Weasley, Polly Chapman ne sortira pas avec Scorpius Malefoy ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

-Je le sais Rose. Ca fait un bon quart d'heure que tu le répètes, lui dit Maggie.

Rose semblait être sur un disque rayé depuis que Polly avait quitté la grande salle. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Scorpius ne pouvait s'intéresser à elle ! Ce n'était pas vrai, non, non, non ! Maggie l'écoutait radoter et commençait légèrement à en être agacée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Ce devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Rose en arrêtant de faire et défaire son sac depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Et bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu en avais marre que Scorpius te colle et te demande de sortir avec lui. Tu voulais qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille. Et bien c'est ce qu'il fait.

-Mais pas Polly Chapman ! Elle est affreuse !

-Et bien qui alors ?

-Je ne sais pas moi… Toi, par exemple.

Maggie partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de s'arrêter net.

-Merci mais non merci. Scorpius n'est pas mon genre.

-Ouais… Il est plutôt le genre de Polly, marmonna Rose.

-Et pas que, je pense. (Rose la fusilla du regard) Ben oui. Ecoute, Scorpius est la gentillesse incarnée, ce qui est rare pour un Serpentard. Il est humble, il est intelligent, drôle à sa manière, peu sûr de lui c'est vrai et il est…

-Flippant, bizarre, complètement nerveux, à la limite de la schizophrénie, la coupa Rose.

-Et il est amoureux de toi. Et ça franchement, il faut le vouloir.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je suis moche ?

-Que tu as surtout un caractère de cochon Rose Granger-Weasley, et que Scorpius est tout simplement adorable avec toi. Ca me fait de la peine quand tu le rejettes de façon aussi virulente.

-Dis-donc, pour un garçon qui ne te plait pas, tu sembles beaucoup l'observer et l'apprécier, fit Rose suspicieuse.

-Je te l'ai dit. Il ne me plait pas. En attendant, il plait à beaucoup d'autres filles. Surtout depuis qu'il a sauvé le monde magique avec Albus.

-Tu veux dire depuis qu'ils ont failli détruire le monde magique.

-Oh Rose, arrête ! Sans leur bêtise, on n'aurait jamais su que Voldemort avait une fille et que Scorpius, et bien… n'était pas son fils. Rumeur à laquelle tu as cru un long moment et pour laquelle tu t'étais sentie mal, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Rose grimaça en se rappelant de cette culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti en réalisant sa propre bêtise. C'était évidemment que Scorpius n'avait jamais été le fils de Voldemort. Mais elle avait été comme les autres, assez bête pour croire aux bruits de couloir. Elle avait alors présenté ses excuses à Scorpius et dans un élan de générosité, embrassé sa joue. Chose qu'elle avait vite regretté en le voyant rougir et lui demander l'instant d'après de sortir avec lui. Elle avait dit non, suivit de nombreux autres.

-Non, il n'y a pas à dire. Polly a de la chance. Aïeuh !

Maggie venait de recevoir un souaffle en mousse en plein visage, ce qui ne lui avait en vérité pas fait mal du tout.

-Il ne sortira pas avec elle !

-Franchement Rose, je trouve ta réaction disproportionnée. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils parce que Scorpius va sortir avec Polly. A moins que…

Le sourire de Maggie s'élargit alors que le teint de Rose devenait de plus en plus livide.

-Par Merlin ! Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Oh mon Dieu ! Petite cachottière !

-Quoi ?

-Rose Granger-Weasley ! Tu es am… Humph !

Rose venait tout simplement de sauter sur Maggie pour poser sa main sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise.

-Tu as intérêt à oublier immédiatement ce que tu avais l'intention de dire Maggie Oliver, ou je peux te jurer que je vais te reléguer à la catégorie « Dinde gloussante de Poudlard », c'est compris ?

Maggie acquiesça et Rose la relâcha.

-Bon, puisqu'on va arrêter de parler de Scorpius et de toi te voilant la face…

-Maggie !

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Alors je disais, puisqu'on ne va plus aborder ce sujet, on pourrait aborder le sujet de… ton cousin ?

-Mon cousin ? Mon cousin James ?

-Mais non, pas James ! Rose enfin ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Il n'est même plus Poudlard en plus ! Je parle d'Albus !

-Albus ? Toi ? Amoureuse d'Albus ? s'étonna Rose.

Maggie acquiesça en rougissant légèrement.

 **000**

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Scorpius…

-Non, je n'irai pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ! Elle est… flippante ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille être aussi rendre-dedans ! Tu sais qu'elle a failli me bloquer dans un placard à balai hier ?

-Oui je sais, je t'ai sorti de là.

-Et tu sais que Rose ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis deux jours ? Rien ? Pas une pique ? Pas une insulte ?

-Et bien ça devrait te changer.

-C'est dramatique ! Je les attends moi, ses piques ! Je les attends moi, ses insultes ! Ca veut dire qu'elle fait attention à moi ! Mais là, rien ! Rien de rien ! Elle ne fait plus attention à moi ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute Al ! répliqua Socrpius en s'asseyant sur son lit tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Mais oui, mais oui, je sais. Tout est de ma faute. En attendant, je connais Rose. Elle ronge son frein.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Parce que je subis sa colère à ta place, Sco. Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, elle vient me voir et me promet de t'arracher les entrailles.

-C'est vrai ? fit-il en relevant la tête. Elle a dit ça ?

-Ouais, un truc dans le genre.

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina soudainement alors qu'il semblait faire un léger pas de danse qu'Albus prit pour un mouvement totalement désarticulé.

-Elle veut m'arracher les entrailles ! dit-il rêveur. Rose veut m'arracher les entrailles ! Elle m'aime !

-Le fait qu'elle veuille t'arracher les entrailles aurait dû te faire peur, mais d'accord.

-Je suis prêt, Al ! Je suis prêt pour l'amour ! Je vais sortir avec Polly, l'embrasser devant Rose et la laisser m'arracher les entrailles à la petite cuillère ! Puis je lui demanderai à nouveau de sortir avec moi !

-Tu seras mort quand elle t'aura arraché les entrailles.

-Mort d'amour pour elle !

Scorpius fila rapidement du dortoir en sifflotant de bonheur. Albus regarda sa montre. Il avait rendez-vous avec Rose et il savait à quel point sa chère cousine avait horreur qu'il soit en retard.

Il trouva Rose devant les grilles du château, droite comme un pique, les poings serrés et fixant intensément Scorpius avec Polly, accrochée à son bras comme une véritable sangsue. Il pouvait bien imaginer tous les plans qui se bousculaient dans la tête de sa cousine pour pouvoir faire du mal à Scorpius ou peut-être plus à Polly, selon lui. La pauvre ne se rendait absolument pas compte que Scorpius n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec la situation.

Albus s'en voulait un peu de faire subir ça à son meilleur ami, mais il était persuadé que ce serait un mal pour un bien et qu'il pourrait enfin serrer Rose dans ses bras, bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

-Ah te voilà, toi ! lui dit Rose en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui je suis là. Et ne dis pas que je suis en retard, ce n'est pas vrai.

Rose renifla légèrement comme le faisait sa mère et tourna la tête vers Maggie qui lui demanda de se détendre.

-Salut Maggie, lui dit Albus.

-Salut ! répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Ca ne te dérange pas si je vous accompagne cet après-midi ? Ma petite sœur en a un peu marre que je la materne dans le village.

-Oh, non ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout.

Le sourire de Maggie s'élargit alors qu'Albus passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Rose regarda son cousin puis sa meilleure amie et roula des yeux.

-Bon ! s'exclama soudainement Albus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, du moment qu'un certain serpent peroxydé ne se retrouve pas dans mon champ de vision.

Aïe ! pensa Albus. Le but était justement que Rose croise Scorpius avec Polly dans le village.

-Alors il faut éviter d'aller chez Mrs Pieddodu. C'est là que tous les couples se retrouvent à la St Valentin.

-Je déteste la St Valentin, pesta Rose en ouvrant la marche, laissant les deux autres derrière.

-Je sens qu'on va passer une très, très bonne après-midi, soupira Albus.

 **000**

Ce ne devait pas faire plus d'un quart d'heure que Scorpius se trouvait avec Polly, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà passé trois heures en sa compagnie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait tant à son bras. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le tirait vers le bas et ne pouvait pas marcher correctement. Et puis elle avait cette façon de se frotter contre lui. On aurait dit un chat en manque de caresses. Mais soyons clairs, il n'avait absolument pas envie de la caresser. Non, il avait surtout envie de partir loin. Très loin d'elle.

-J'ai été très surprise que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, tu sais.

-Ah… oui ? Et… pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien parce que tu es amoureux de Rose. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi, d'ailleurs. C'est vrai ! Tu es beau, intelligent, drôle…

-C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de compliments me concernant, dit-il en tentant de libérer son bras, en vain. On dit plutôt que je suis étrange, bizarre, louche, infréquentable, pas digne d'un Malefoy, un mauvais Serpentard voire un Poufsouffle et encore…

-C'est pourtant la vérité, répliqua-t-elle en rapprochant son corps du sien. Tu fais parti des plus beaux garçons du château depuis que James Potter n'est plus là.

-C'est… c'est bon à savoir, déglutit-il.

-En tout cas, il y a une chose que je peux dire. Tant pis Rose Granger-Weasley, tant mieux Polly Chapman !

Polly se pencha pour embrasser Scorpius qui recula sans pour autant libérer son bras et tomba à la renverse. Mais à son plus grand malheur, Polly atterrit sur lui, son nez touchant presque le sien.

-Oh ! Tu veux déjà passer aux choses sérieuses ? gloussa-t-elle. D'accord !

-Non !

Scorpius se leva précipitamment, enfin libéré d'elle. Polly le regarda surprise par ce rejet soudain et se releva en époussetant son manteau.

-Je… je… C'est que… Ca va un peu trop vite, tu ne trouves pas ? bégaya Scorpius. On… on devrait peut-être se mettre au chaud, tu ne crois pas ? Oui, oui, on devrait faire ça je pense. Oui, c'est ça. Allons nous mettre au chaud. Bien au chaud, avec plein de monde autour de nous. Dans un endroit bondé. Avec des témoins. On devrait faire ça ! Oui !

Le sourire de Polly s'élargit un peu plus, et au grand malheur de Scorpius, elle s'accrocha à nouveau à son bras.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons, toi. D'accord, allons nous mettre au chaud. Je sais exactement où il faut aller. Viens !

 **000**

Albus comprit le degré de nervosité de Rose au nombre de livres qu'elle avait l'intention acheté. En temps normal, Rose adorait flâner dans les librairies, prendre le temps de choisir un livre, d'en lire la quatrième de couverture, un passage au hasard avant de faire son choix. Elle pouvait passer l'après-midi à faire ça, ce qui avait tendance à ennuyer Maggie quand elle l'accompagnait. Heureusement pour elle, Albus était là et ils pouvaient tous les deux regarder sans rien faire, Rose, prendre un livre au hasard et le jeter sans grand intérêt dans son panier. Il en contenait déjà une bonne dizaine.

-Rose, tu… tu es sûre que tu vas lire tout ça ? demanda prudemment Maggie

-Evidemment que je vais lire tout ça. Pourquoi je les prendrai sinon ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Mais… tu as assez d'argent pour tous les acheter d'un coup ?

Le regard que lança Rose à Maggie fit légèrement peur à Albus. Il eut l'étrange impression de voir sa Tante Hermione et leur grand-mère Molly à la fois. Deux femmes fortes dont l'autorité n'avaient jamais été discutées.

-Ca me regarde ! Tiens ! L'encyclopédie du Quidditch en mille pages. Je devrais l'acheter. L'acheter pour le balancer à la tête de Malefoy ! Je le prends.

-Rose, c'est ridicule ! Tu as déjà une encyclopédie.

-Je sais et j'y tiens. Je n'ai pas envie de l'abimer alors que celui là, j'aurai un malin plaisir à l'assommer avec !

-Bon, ça suffit, fit Maggie en se décollant de l'étagère contre laquelle elle était accoudée pour se mettre face à sa meilleure amie. Rose, tu n'as pas l'impression de légèrement partir en vrille ? Ca fait des jours que tu radotes à propos du fait que Scorpius sorte avec Polly. Il a le droit de sortir avec qui il veut !

-Non, il n'a pas le droit de sortir avec qui il veut ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Albus, ayant hâte de connaître la réponse.

-Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi ! Et comme il est amoureux de moi, il ne doit sortir avec personne !

-C'est ridicule, dit Albus. Avoue simplement tu es amoureuse de Scorpius et on n'en parle plus.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Scorpius ! dit-elle les dents serrés. Dis encore une énormité de ce genre Albus Severus Potter et je peux te jurer que…

Mais Rose ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle fut immédiatement attirée par une silhouette grande, longiligne à la chevelure blonde suivant une chevelure brune sautillante. Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle lâchait bruyamment le panier avec ses livres qu'elle avait choisis, pour quitter précipitamment la librairie. Albus et Maggie la suivaient de près.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu.

-Oh Mrs Pieddodu! Mais quel sale rat ! Il l'a emmené chez Mrs Pieddodu, vous vous rendez-compte ! Il a osé faire ça ! Et… et il a choisi la table la plus isolée de la salle ! s'offusqua Rose.

-Il a envie d'être tranquille avec sa nouvelle copine, dit Albus pour voir la réaction de sa cousine.

-Polly n'est pas la copine de Scorpius ! s'énerva Rose en prenant son cousin par le col de son manteau.

-Mais elle va le devenir, insista-t-il.

-Jamais ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que…

A travers la vitre du salon de thé, Rose, Albus et Maggie pouvaient aisément voir Polly tenter une énième approche vers Scorpius qui ne semblait visiblement pas réceptif du tout. Albus le voyait, Maggie le voyait, Rose, aveuglée par la colère et surtout par une jalousie refoulée, ne le voyait absolument pas. Non, ce qu'elle voyait, était Scorpius faire un frotti-frotta sous la table avec Polly et avoir le visage beaucoup trop près du sien.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. Non, elle ne pouvait pas assister à ça. Assister au baiser de la St Valentin entre Scorpius Malefoy et Polly Chapman. Il en était hors de question !

-Rose, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! entendit-elle Maggie lui dire alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon de thé.

-Laisse-la faire, lui dit Albus, qui la retenait par le bras.

-Mais elle va détruire leur rendez-vous !

-Oui, je sais. Viens.

Albus et Maggie entrèrent à leur tour et regardèrent Rose foncer droit vers la table où Polly qui était de plus en plus penchée vers Scorpius.

-Retire tes salles pattes de Malefoy, Chapman !

-Weasley…

-Rose ?!

Scorpius se leva précipitamment, mettant une distance plus que raisonnable entre Polly et lui. Rose était là. Enfin !

-C'est Granger-Weasley, répondit Rose. Et ne t'avise pas de le toucher, c'est clair ?!

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je te l'interdis !

Polly partit dans un très grand éclat de rire qui poussa les couples présents dans le salon de thé à regarder les trois personnes qui se donnaient en spectacle.

-Qui es-tu pour m'interdire d'embrasser Scorpius ?

-Je suis celle dont il est amoureux ! Et comme il est amoureux de moi, j'ai le droit d'interdire à toutes les filles du château de l'embrasser si ça me chante, ce qui t'inclut, toi !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit amoureux de toi ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas du tout ce qu'il te trouve.

-Et bien c'est simple, Rose est belle, intelligente, a un caractère feu, des yeux qui s'illuminent sous les étoiles, des cheveux d'un roux magique et une peau caramel-chocolatée qui semble si douce. Rose joue merveilleusement bien au Quidditch, elle est mignonne quand elle mâchouille sa plume et est extrêmement généreuse avec les élèves les plus jeunes, sans oublier que…

-Malefoy, la ferme, ordonna Rose.

-Ok, fit-il sans protester. Tu sens très bon aussi…. C'est quoi ? Du Jasmin ? J'adore le jasmin. Surtout en infusion. Ca calme les maux de tête.

-J'ai dit, tais-toi.

-Oui je me tais.

-Franchement je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire qu'il sorte avec une autre fille. C'est vrai ! Ca fait deux ans qu'il n'arrête pas de te demander de sortir avec lui et ça fait deux ans que tu refuses. C'est la preuve que tu ne l'aimes pas, non ? A moins que…

Le sourire qu'affichait Polly ne plut absolument pas à Rose. Elle appréhendait légèrement ce qu'elle dirait. Quoique non, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête et n'avait absolument pas envie de l'entendre.

-A moins que toi aussi, tu sois amoureuse de Scorpius !

Rose pouvait entendre Scorpius retenir son souffle, elle savait qu'Albus et Maggie étaient quelque part dans la salle, et elle était là, face cette grue de Polly Chapman qui tentait de la ridiculiser. Mais elle ne se démonterait pas, foi de Granger-Weasley. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

-Non. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Scorpius, dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

-Bien ! Dans ce cas je peux l'embrasser !

-Non ! s'exclama Rose.

-A l'aide ! A moi ! hurla Scorpius.

Alors que Polly se jeta presque sur un Scorpius horrifié, Rose parvint à la devancer et, dans un mouvement qu'elle ne contrôla absolument pas, embrassa Scorpius.

Le Serpentard qui avait tant rêvé de ce moment, en fut paradoxalement plus que surpris. Il avait dans un premier temps eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de réaliser que c'était les lèvres de Rose qui étaient contre les siennes. Que c'était Rose qui était contre lui et qui l'embrassait d'un baiser si doux.

Autour d'eux, Polly fulminait les bras croisés alors qu'Albus lâcha un « yes ! » et que Maggie sautait sur place à ses côtés.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Scorpius, ce baiser aurait duré pour l'éternité. Il aurait pu rester là, debout, au milieu de salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu pour embrasser Rose jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Oui, il en était certain. Mais Rose avait décidé d'y mettre un terme sans pour autant reculer. Ils étaient toujours l'un collé à l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlant quelques peu et se regardant dans les yeux.

-Cette St Valentin est vraiment naze !

Ce ne fut qu'à la phrase de Polly et à sa sortie que Rose reprit ses esprits et mit de la distance entre Scorpius et elle. Le pauvre eut l'impression qu'une part de lui s'en allait avec elle.

-Que les choses soient claires Malefoy, ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira jam…

Mais Scorpius ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase et l'avait de nouveau embrassé d'un baiser plus fougueux, parce que si ça ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, il voulait au moins savourer ses lèvres une toute dernière fois.

-Euh… C'était… Ok… Je n'avais pas prévu ça, moi, dit Albus.

-Oh… Ils sont trop mignons, ne put s'empêcher Maggie.

-Elle va le massacrer.

-Mais non…

 **000**

-Désolé, fit immédiatement Socpius en rompant le baiser. Mais je ne me voyais pas ne jamais recommencer et…

-Tais-toi Malefoy. Il faut que je vérifie un truc, dit sérieusement Rose.

-Quoi ?

Rose le tira par les pans de son manteau et l'embrassa à nouveau tombant à la renverse sur la banquette où Scorpius était avec Polly quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ok, ça devient gênant-là. Je préfère m'en aller, dit Albus. Tu viens ?

Maggie avait vraiment eu l'intention de rester, mais en sentant la main d'Albus posé sur son bras, elle lui sourit et le suivit sans un mot de plus, sachant finalement que sa meilleure amie était bien accompagnée.

-Tu es amoureuse de moi, toi aussi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Scorpius en souriant.

-Moi aussi ? répéta-t-elle en reculant. Comment ça, « moi aussi » ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'il y en a d'autres ? Il y a d'autres sorcières qui seraient amoureuses de toi ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Parce que je te préviens Malefoy, je veux la liste complète des filles qui sont « elles aussi » amoureuses de toi !

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que toi aussi tu étais amoureuse de moi, comme moi je suis amoureux de toi.

-Oh…, fit Rose en se sentant soudainement très stupide. Je vois. Bon et bien… Au moins comme ça, tu es prévenu !

Rose l'embrassa à nouveau. Scorpius était le tout premier garçon qu'elle embrassait et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle adorait ça. Il y avait un mélange de douceur et de fougue qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle se demanda même si Scorpius avait déjà eu de la pratique avant elle.

-Albus a eu raison d'avoir cette idée, laissa échapper Scorpius.

-Albus ? fit Rose. Pourquoi tu parles d'Albus ? Et de quelle idée tu parles ?

-Oh rien. Albus avait eu pour idée de te rendre jalouse en me faisant sortir avec Polly. Et c'est chouette, parce que ça a marché ! Et ça prouve que…

-Ca prouve quoi ? le coupa Rose en s'éloignant de lui. Ca prouve que vous avez fait ça pour vous moquer de moi ? C'est ça ?!

-Non ! Non ! fit Scorpius en se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'était simplement pour…

-Pour quoi ? Pour mieux vous marrer dans votre dortoir ce soir ? Rire de Rose qui s'est bêtement faite avoir par deux strangulots de Serpentard ?

Tous les couples se tournèrent à nouveau vers eux pour écouter Rose élever de plus en plus la voix contre Scorpius qui se faisait de plus en plus petit et s'auto-flagellait mentalement pour avoir ouvert sa bouche. Et il s'en voulut encore plus lorsqu'il vit une première larme couler le long de sa joue. Il avait rarement vu Rose pleurer, mais ça lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois car il avait toujours eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Même si c'était parce qu'elle avait eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Vous allez le regretter tous les deux ! lui dit-elle.

-Rose…

-Je te déteste !

Rose essuya rageusement ses larmes et quitta le salon de thé en courant.

« Je te déteste »

Rose avait toujours été imagée dans sa manière de faire comprendre à Scorpius qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais jamais elle ne lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le détestait. Scorpius sentit son cœur se briser.

 **000**

Il y avait un soleil resplendissant en ce dimanche matin. Les rayons traversaient le dortoir des sixième année des Serpentard. Cette journée était un appel à une partie de Quidditch. Mais pas pour Scorpius. Non.

Pour lui le temps était gris, venteux, nuageux, pluvieux, orageux. Le tonnerre grondait, la neige tombait et le soleil ne reviendrait jamais à l'horizon. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le parc du château tout en soupirant. Albus n'aimait le voir ainsi. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

Lorsque Rose avait quitté le salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu, Scorpius était immédiatement parti à la recherche d'Albus et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune Potter était ensuite à son tour parti à la recherche de Rose avec Maggie, et l'avait trouvé en larmes non loin de la cabane hurlante. Il lui avait raconté que de toute cette histoire était son idée et donc de sa faute, mais rien n'y avait fait. Rose lui en voulait également.

-Elle me déteste, murmura Scorpius.

-Scorpius…

-Elle a pleuré. Elle a pleuré à cause de moi. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais la faire pleurer, Albus. Jamais.

Albus avait l'impression que son meilleur ami allait pleurer ou avait pleuré. Il se sentait vraiment mal et coupable aussi. Il avait simplement voulu aider Scorpius avec cette idée et aider Rose aussi par la même occasion parce qu'il avait toujours su dans le fond que sa cousine avait au moins le béguin pour lui si elle n'était pas amoureuse. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait été aussi blessée.

-Ca va lui passer, dit-il.

-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Il vaudrait mieux que j'attende que la mort m'emporte.

Scorpius quitta la fenêtre pour s'effondrer sur son lit de manière mélodramatique. Albus ne lui laissa pas le temps de rester sur le matelas qu'il l'en extirpa immédiatement.

-Il est hors de question que tu te morfondes toute la journée. On va prendre l'air.

-A quoi bon prendre l'air, celui des cachots est parfait pour tomber malade.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Allez viens.

Scorpius se laissa guider jusqu'à l'extérieur des cachots, la mine basse, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé entre Rose et lui. Sans doute était-ce vrai, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'en avait rien à faire que tout le monde sache, qu'on se moque de lui, après tout il en avait l'habitude.

-Salut Albus, salut Scorpius.

-Salut Maggie.

Scorpius leva brusquement la tête en entendant Maggie. Il regarda autour de lui et put voir Rose s'éloigner d'un pas pressé en direction du parc. Comme à son habitude lorsque Rose était dans son champ de vision, il oublia toute faculté de penser et lui courut après.

-J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais, dit Maggie à Albus.

-Ca a été beaucoup moins compliqué que je l'imaginais pourtant.

 **000**

-Rose !

-Laisse-moi !

-Mais attends ! dit-il en se mettant en face d'elle.

-Non ! Je me suis assez faite avoir par toi et par Albus ! Pousse-toi !

-Rose ! Je suis désolé !

-Je m'en fiche !

-Et je suis vraiment amoureux de toi !

Rose s'immobilisa, n'osant pas se retourner. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'un garçon qui lui demandait deux fois par semaine au minimum de sortir avec elle et qui lui faisait des compliments complètement tordus tous les matins, était amoureux d'elle. Content d'avoir son attention, il se positionna à nouveau en face d'elle. Rose baissa le regard ne voulant pas croiser celui de Scorpius alors qu'il ne demandait que ça.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta-t-il. Depuis qu'Albus et toi êtes entrés dans mon compartiment lors de notre première année, au moment même où tu as su qui j'étais, même lorsque tu as cru que j'étais le fils de Voldemort, même après que le choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Serpentard et que tu ne voulais plus parler à Albus qu'il était ami avec moi. Malgré tout ça, Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

-Pas moi, répondit-elle brutalement.

-Oui je sais. Je… Ecoute… A aucun moment on a voulu te blesser ou te faire du mal ou même t'humilier. Albus voulait simplement… C'était… le but était de savoir si tu… tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi autre que de la colère.

-Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la colère envers toi.

-Même pas un tout petit truc de plus ?

-Non !

Rose reprit sa route et se dirigea tout droit vers le saule près du lac noir.

-Je te trouve belle ! hurla-t-il. Tu es sublime ! Drôle ! Intelligente ! Tu as… tu as un caractère de troll !

-Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle en se retournant presque choquée.

-Mais j'adore ça ! J'adore ton caractère parce que c'est ce qui fait ta force ! Tu es une lionne ! Tu es… tu es mon Athéna ! Déesse de la guerre ! Et… moi je suis ton serviteur !

Rose le regarda totalement interdite tout en clignant des yeux. Et voilà qu'il divaguait à nouveau pour pouvoir attirer son attention et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. Parce que même s'il divaguait, Scorpius parvenait à être bizarrement drôle à sa manière, même si Rose ne comprenait pas toujours.

-J'aime bien Athéna, dit-elle simplement.

-C'est vrai ? fit Scorpius le visage illuminé.

-Mais je n'aime pas les serviteurs.

-Je peux être autre chose si tu veux ou… te faire d'autres compliments.

-Non ça ira.

-Tu es la personnification de ton prénom ! Aussi belle, délicate et piquante que la rose !

-Scorpius…

-J'adore t'entendre chantonner quand on attend le début d'un cours. Tu as une très jolie voix. Albus trouve que tu chantes faux mais…

-Je chante faux, confirma-t-elle.

-Non, tu as une voix aussi pure que du cristal.

-Tu es complètement fou, fit Rose mi-flattée, mi-sidérée.

-On dit plus que je suis bizarre, mais oui, il y a un peu de folie en moi. Et ton rire ! reprit-il en passant du coq à l'âne. A chaque fois que je l'entends, j'ai le cœur qui fait boum ! Boum ! Boum ! Boum !...

 **000**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec sa main ? demanda Maggie en observant Scorpius faire monter et descendre son poing devant Rose.

-C'est Scorpius. Ca parait bizarre vu comme ça, mais je suis persuadé que ses gestes ont un véritable sens pour lui.

-On dirait qu'il menace de la poignarder.

 **000**

-Malefoy, je crois que j'ai compris.

-Et j'ai adoré t'embrasser hier.

Rose sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Scorpius lui disait des choses que beaucoup de filles voulaient entendre de la bouche d'un garçon. Alors certes, il avait une manière bien à lui de les dire, le faisant passer pour fou, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça ne lui faisait plaisir. Bon sang ! Et dire que dix minutes plus tôt elle se voyait lui arracher la langue et les yeux pour les donner à manger aux hiboux.

-Et j'aimerais beaucoup recommencer, poursuivit-il.

Scorpius paraissait soudainement très sérieux voire sûr de lui, Rose n'en avait pas l'habitude. Scorpius était peu confiant et toujours nerveux. Il bégayait quand il parlait parfois et hurlait parfois pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là, tout d'un coup, Scorpius lui paraissait calme, posé voire même presque imposant alors qu'il s'excusait souvent d'exister.

-J'ai vraiment envie sortir avec toi Rose. Je… je sais que j'ai beaucoup insisté, que j'ai été très lourd à ce propos mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ce que je ressens pour toi est sincère. Je sais évidemment que je ne peux pas te forcer à sortir avec moi et ce n'est surtout pas ce je veux. Mais hier j'ai quand même cru comprendre que… que tu ressentais quand même quelque chose pour moi. Au moins un tout petit peu.

Rose se sentait totalement démunie. Elle avait dévié de sa ligne de conduite qui était de ne surtout pas écouter ce que Scorpius ou Albus auraient à lui dire. Et maintenant, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre au Serpentard. Le « Non je ne veux pas sortir avec toi Scorpius » paraissait totalement obsolète face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Scorpius avait besoin d'une autre réponse. De quelque chose d'un peu moins las et répétitif. Quelque chose d'un peu plus réfléchi et surtout plus sincère venant de sa part, une fois ne serait pas coutume. Surtout pour Scorpius Malefoy.

-Voilà, reprit-il. J'ai finalement dit ce que je voulais. Le souaffle est en ta possession.

Le jeune Serpentard lui tourna le dos, prêt à retourner au château et à s'effondrer sur son lit en rêvant de ce baiser qui ne se reproduirait plus.

-Scorpuis attends.

Il sentit Rose lui prendre la main le poussant à se retourner.

-Moi aussi j'ai adoré t'embrasser hier.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il de surprise.

Pour le lui prouver, Rose se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Au loin Maggie sautillait de nouveau sur place alors qu'Albus se passait la main sur le visage en priant Merlin et toutes les divinités existantes pour que cette fois-ci soit la bonne.

-Je savais que tu étais amoureuse de moi, toi aussi ! ne put s'empêcher Scorpius de répéter en souriant.

-Et il n'y aura que moi, je te le garantis, prévint Rose avant de reprendre leur baiser.

 **000**

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur le château et l'heure du dîner était arrivé. Tout le monde se retrouvait donc dans la grande salle pour apprécier le festin des elfes. Tout le monde sauf Rose et Scorpius qui avaient mystérieusement disparu depuis leur baiser échangé près du lac. Albus ne cessait de regarder en direction des grandes portes, mais il ne voyait ni sa cousine, ni son meilleur ami et même s'il était content qu'ils se soient enfin embrassés, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Entre le caractère de Rose et Scorpius qui avait souvent tendance à en faire trop, il avait un peu peur qu'ils se soient à nouveau disputés et que Rose lui ait vraiment arraché les entrailles.

Il regarda la table des Gryffondor et croisa le regard de Maggie qui se demandait également où pouvait bien se trouver le nouveau couple.

Lorsque la fin du dîner arriva, Maggie fut surprise de voir Albus l'attendre à la sortie de la grande salle.

-Tu ne sais pas où ils sont toi non plus, lui dit-il.

-Non. Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours dehors ?

-Je n'espère pas. Ce serait un coup à tomber malade. Peut-être qu'ils sont à la bibliothèque ou dans l'un des deux salles communes.

-Ou dans un placard à balai.

Albus grimaça alors que Maggie éclatait de rire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils étaient dans un placard à balai. On parlait de sa cousine et de son meilleur ami. Il était près à les voir s'embrasser de temps en temps mais à la limite du raisonnable, de l'acceptable de la décence. Le reste, il ne voulait pas en connaître la nature.

-Bon et bien… je… je vais voir s'il est dans la salle commune.

-Oh, oui ! D'accord. Salut.

-Salut.

Un ange passa durant lequel ils restèrent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre à se fuir du regard. Puis Albus lui tourna le dos.

-Albus !

-Oui ! fit-il en se retournant rapidement.

Maggie ne s'y était pas attendue et se demandait même pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Tout du moins, elle savait pourquoi mais ne pensait pas que son cerveau perdrait toute faculté l'espace d'une milliseconde.

-Oui ? répéta Albus, inquiet que Maggie se contente finalement de le regarder. Maggie ?

-Oui ? Oui ! Euh… Oui ! Je… je voulais te dire que… ça a été sympa de… d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Rose et toi, même si Rose n'était pas souvent avec nous.

-Oui, sourit Albus. C'est vrai que c'était chouette. Le nouveau chocolat chaud de Mrs Rosemerta était très bon.

-Oui.

Un nouvel ange passa. Maggie se trouvait stupide. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant ! Jamais un garçon ne lui avait réellement plu avant Albus, même si elle en avait déjà embrassé au moins un. Alors elle décida de prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et le lança.

-Je me demandais si ça te dirais de… de faire pareil pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin je veux dire… boire un chocolat chaud au Trois-balais, juste… juste toi et moi. Parce que moi ça me dirait beaucoup, tu sais.

Albus piqua un fard. Il n'était pas idiot, il comprenait parfaitement ce que lui disait Maggie et autant dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait déjà vu des filles se retourner sur son passage, premièrement parce qu'il était le fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, puis ensuite parce qu'il avait eu cette drôle d'aventure totalement dangereuse et irresponsable avec Scorpius, mais jamais parce qu'il pouvait personnellement plaire à l'une de ces filles. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Mais visiblement, Maggie le regardait justement pour cette raison. Le sourire qu'il lui adressait était resplendissant et faisait fondre Maggie.

-Ce serait une très bonne idée, répondit-il. Mais…

-Mais…, répéta-t-elle en déchantant.

-La prochaine sortie est dans un mois, et un mois c'est long l'air de rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Je n'y avais pas pensé. On devrait peut-être trouver autre chose à faire alors…

-Oh non, non ! Ce serait vraiment sympa d'aller à Pré-au-Lard rien que tous les deux. Je me disais simplement qu'on pourrait, en attendant cette sortie, s'attendre pour déjeuner demain ?

-Oh oui ! se réjouit-elle. Faisons ça. Ce serait un bon début.

Albus et Maggie sursaturèrent en entendant un bruit plus que suspect dans le couloir qui était à présent totalement désert.

-On ferait mieux de retourner dans nos salles communes, suggéra Albus.

-Oui tu as raison.

Albus n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit Maggie déposer un baiser contre sa joue.

-Bonne nuit Albus.

Maggie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Albus sursauta à nouveau. Ce bruit était vraiment bizarre. Mieux valait ne pas rester ici. Il retourna aux cachots.

 **000**

-Ils sont partis ?

-Oui. Viens.

Scorpius ouvrit une porte qui grinça et résonna dans le couloir désert et sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait avec Rose dont il tenait la main.

-Les elfes ont vraiment été gentils de nous laisser manger dans les cuisines, dit Rose. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller dans la grande salle.

-Moi non plus.

Scorpius l'embrassa pour la énième fois de la journée. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ses baisers. Il était comme sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il était certain de plaire à Rose. Le lion qu'il n'avait jamais été, voulait rugir tant il était heureux.

-Je te raccompagne, lui dit-il.

-Je connais le chemin, Scorpius. Le chemin officiel et tous les chemins officieux, chuchota Rose.

-Oui mais…

Rose lui vola un baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

Rose lui donna un dernier baiser et s'apprêta à emprunter un chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas sous l'escalier principal lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face.

-Scorpius, tu sais… par rapport à mon attitude, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit Scopius en faisant un geste de la main l'air désinvolte.

-Oui mais… Je sais que j'ai été injustement horrible avec toi et…

Scorpius franchit l'espace qui les séparait. A nouveau près de lui, Rose se sentait ridiculement petite. Elle n'était certes pas si petite, mais Scorpius était en revanche très grand et elle avait le sentiment qu'il allait l'engloutir tout entier.

-Tu as de la chance je ne suis pas rancunier, lui dit-il. Mais si tu tiens à en parler, on le fera plus tard, d'accord ?

Rose acquiesça, l'embrassa et s'engouffra par la petite porte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps de se retrouver dans son dortoir et s'effondrer sur son lit avec un regard bienheureux.

-Où vous étiez ? demanda Albus également allongé sur son lit.

-Au pays de l'Amour, Albus. Ce merveilleux pays où tout est beau, tout est joie, bonheur, rire et où Rose m'aime ! Elle est tellement belle et elle embrasse tellement bien !

-Je ne veux pas connaître ce genre de détail, Sco. C'est avec ma cousine que tu sors.

-Je sors avec Rose, répéta-t-il en pouffant légèrement. Je sors avec Rose Granger-Weasley ! Je te l'avais dit Al, je te l'avais dit qu'un jour Rose et moi serions ensemble et que ce serait pour la vie !

-Excuse-moi d'en avoir douté. Ma chère cousine avait tendance à t'avoir en horreur.

-Ah mon cher Albus, les voies de l'amour sont impénétrables. Là où tu voyais de l'horreur, moi j'y voyais les prémices de l'amour éternel.

Albus regarda son meilleur ami qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce dernier disparut lorsque Karl Jenkins entra dans le dortoir. Il s'arrêta en voyant Albus et Scorpius le regarder, songeant qu'ils étaient vraiment bizarres tous les deux et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Scorpius se leva de son lit pour s'asseoir sur celui d'Albus en prenant un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander arrive un peu tôt, mais comme on dit, rien n'est jamais trop tôt.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

-Voilà, lorsque le moment arrivera et je sais qu'il arrivera, accepteras-tu être mon témoin de mariage ?

-Tu délires Scorpius ! s'exclama Albus.

-Et le parrain de notre premier enfant ! poursuivit-il.

-Bonne nuit Scorpius.

Albus s'allongea et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

-Notre fils ! reprit-il. On aura un fils ! Et on l'appellera Leo puis on aura une fille, qu'on appellera Lea et un autre fils et une autre fille ! On aura plein d'enfants ! Et tu seras le parrain de tous nos enfants ! Alors ça te dit ?

Albus ne répondit pas.

-C'est veut dire oui ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Ca veut dire non ?

Albus ronfla grossièrement.

-Ok très bien, se résigna Scorpius. Souviens-toi parfaitement de cette conversation Al, parce je répondrai exactement la même chose lorsque tu me demanderas d'être ton témoin lors de ton mariage et le parrain des enfants que tu auras avec Maggie Oliver.

-Hein ? Quoi ? fit Albus en se redressant d'un coup.

Scorpius lui adressa ce sourire en coin que son père Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain et de hurler d'effroi, ayant oublié que Karl (qui hurla également) se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte et regarda son meilleur ami les yeux complètement exorbités.

-Il va me falloir des années pour oublier ce que je viens de voir, dit-il en grimaçant.

Albus éclata de rire. Finalement la journée se terminait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

C'était mon petit délire sur **Scorpius et Rose** par rapport à ce que j'ai vu dans **The Cursed Child.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et fait un peu rire aussi :)**

Pour les personnes qui se poseraient la question : **Oui, Rose est métisse aux cheveux roux dans ce OS** , conséquences de ce que j'ai vu sur scène et qui a un peu parasité mon imagination mais que j'ai malgré tout tenté d'arranger à ma sauce, même si la comédienne sur scène est noire avec des cheveux noirs. Ca plaira, ça ne plaira pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est comme ça que je vais voir la nouvelle génération maintenant. **Mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer Rose comme vous le voulez. Idem pour Scorpius.**

Je vous dis à bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ce OS ! Bisous à vous !

 **Gouline971**


End file.
